


a world about to dawn

by backpages



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpages/pseuds/backpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a world about to dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The galaxy far, far away owns me, not the other way around.
> 
> Author's Note: Title is a line from 'Red and Black' from _Les Miserables_. I was listening to the soundtrack and thinking about _Rogue One_ at work (as you do) and this happened. It was originally written for Rogue Squadron Saturday on tumblr before the release of the new trailer, and based on what we've seen so far will most likely end up as a wildly AU version of any similar scenario in the movie. But I decided to post it anyway in an attempt to combat the increasingly toxic portion of the fanbase that seems to be infecting every corner of the fandom. I live in hope...
> 
> Spoiler warning: This contains brief references to a couple of character deaths that were strongly hinted at during Celebration Europe, so if you're trying to remain completely spoiler-free please look away now!

This is it, the chance they’ve all been waiting for—the last chance. Somewhere below Pao and the other ground forces are preparing to engage the enemy; somewhere amongst the stars above the Rebel fleet is ready to strike, while a bold princess awaits the data that can save the galaxy. The odds against them are staggering, their plan is on the wrong side of crazy, but Jyn looks around the transport and sees no trace of doubt, only her own fierce determination mirrored on every face.

Not long ago they were strangers, yet today Jyn knows she will gladly give her life for anyone in the squadron. It’s a strange feeling after so many years on her own. But she understands now that her whole life has been leading her to this moment, this one chance to make a real difference. All the long days on the run, each small act of defiance, every reckless decision, every scar was another step closer to these few brave, rash souls and their final desperate gamble.

Their numbers are even fewer now, and Jyn swallows the familiar swell of rage and grief at the memory of Bistan, Chirrut, and too many others, and the terrible price they have already paid to reach this point. There is no time for mourning; those who remain can only do their utmost to ensure that their friends’ sacrifices were not in vain. They must not fail.

Bodhi’s voice from the cockpit rouses Jyn from her thoughts. ‘Five minutes to the drop site, Captain,’ he calls over the hum of the engine, and Jyn turns her attention to the man beside her.

Cassian stands in solemn silence for a moment, looking at them each in turn. His gaze falters at the empty space beside Baze and Jyn can see him wrestling back the sorrow that never truly fades. But when he speaks his voice is steady as ever, ringing with the unshakeable conviction that has won him the hearts and loyalty of everyone under his command.

‘You all know what we’re up against today,’ he begins bluntly. ‘The Imperials believe what we’re about to attempt is impossible, that we have no chance to defeat them. The odds say that they’re right. But each of you has been doing the impossible every day. All of us here have been defying the odds every time we fight. And together we are stronger than fear, stronger than threats, stronger than any weapon the Empire can build.’

Cassian pauses, looking out the viewport to the faint light beginning to glow on the horizon. ‘The sun is rising. Because of what we do now I believe it is dawning on the last day of the Empire’s dominion. When the sun rises again tomorrow it will light a changed galaxy, one where systems are no longer ruled by terror and freedom is no longer a distant dream. Some of us may not live to see that tomorrow, but I promise you that it will come, and it begins here, in this moment, with all of you.’

The transport is descending now, spiraling toward the drop site. Cassian meets each gaze again for the last time. ‘It is my honor to share this mission with you,’ he tells them. ‘May the Force be with us.’

‘May the Force be with us,’ Jyn echoes along with the others. Her eyes are wet, her voice rough with unshed tears. There’s a feeling like a fist clenching around her heart and she finds herself trembling with pride in their captain, and in her own hard-won place among this remarkable company.

The transport lands with barely a jolt, and then there’s a clatter of metal as the team files out, each member knocking their weapon against the captain’s in the squad’s unique salute. Cassian and Jyn are the last to leave and she hesitates in the doorway for an instant, looking up at the man by her side. Her eyes linger on the set of his shoulders, the stubborn fall of hair across his forehead, and she thinks suddenly of his rare smile and the unexpected dimples that erase years from his careworn face. Is this the final moment of peace they will share? What if she never again hears his laugh, or sees the steadfast light in his eyes?

It’s too late for wishes or regrets. Jyn’s throat closes around all the things she’s never known how to say and instead she tries for her usual bravado. ‘This is it, Captain,’ she manages, falling well short of the mark. ‘Good luck,’ she adds, and before she can change her mind stretches up to press a swift kiss to his jaw.

Cassian catches her arm as she starts to step away, gently turning her to face him again. ‘I don’t believe in luck,’ he tells her softly. ‘But I believe in you.’ His free hand finds hers, curling their fingers together, and there’s a heat in his dark eyes that makes Jyn’s breath hitch. ‘I believe in us.’

He leans closer, a question on his face that Jyn is only too glad to answer. She rises onto her toes as Cassian bends to join their mouths for the first and possibly final time. All uncertainty falls away and for a fleeting, stolen measure of time Jyn is aware of nothing beyond the taste of Cassian’s smile and the warmth of his body pressed against hers. It is a tender, wistful kiss, full of longing, and over far too soon.

Both of them are breathless and shaken when they part. For another heartbeat they face each other, eyes meeting in wordless promise. Then Jyn takes Cassian’s hand again and as one they step out into the growing light. Whatever happens now they will finish this mission as they began it, side by side, together.


End file.
